deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dremler
Hi! I see you wish to adopt Death Note Wiki? But a User calledUser:Kira4real is also wishing to adopt the Wiki and he has more edits than you. Technically, I have more edits than both of you, but since I adopted another Wiki a couple weeks back (around 40 days), I ain't eligible to adopt the Wiki. However, I support both of you. Now, you have my vote.If you become Bureaucrat, would you make me a Sysop? If yes, I have no problem supporting you. --Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hi! I'm sorry but currently I'm applying to adopt another Wiki I'm active on http://www.deathnotefanon.wikia.comso it would be better if either of you become Bureaucrats. Besides, you have more edits than Kira4real, and you have my support but you also need the permission of User:Mikazuki however it isn't nescessary that you need it because he has been inactive for about a month, but just leave a message on his talk to let him know and wait a week for him to respond, about until May 15th and if he still doesn't respond, you don't need anyone else's permission. You have more edits that Kira4real, and you have the support of me, an active user. I'm sure that you have the chance. However, since he applied first, the Staff may make you both Bureaucrats. I'm happy either way! --Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S: If you feel, I'm a trusted User, could you make me a Sysop? P.P.S: It would also be wise to discuss with Kira4real and come to a decision whther or not he wants to be a Crat and request the Staff to make you both 'Crats. Thats what I did when I adopted Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki as it was filled with active Users and an Administrator. (Not a Crat) So the Staff promoted me and the Admin. to Bureaucrat. Arceus did not adopt the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. As a matter of fact, he was banned on there for being a sexist bigot. -KidVegeta No, I didn't adopt it. But Lord PTSN, my alternate account did. Oh and that sexism? Just for a show. Besides, thats in DB Fanon Wiki, a Wiki I hate. But I'm passionate about Death Note and would never commit such serious vandalism. I like to help the community out here. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm No, I wasn't joking. Arceus, or Frieza Sama if you prefer, was indeed banned from the DBF for harassing some female users; and this was just a few days ago. I'd like to be more active here, I really would, it's just I've been kinda busy with my other wikis/real life stuff. -KidVegeta Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi, Dremler! It looks like you're promoted to 'Crat. Now do you mind promoting me to 'Crat/Sysop like you promised so that we can clean the Wiki of some filth? Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 1. Dremler - Bureaucrat/Sysop 2. Arceus - Bureaucrat/Sysop 3. Kira4real - Sysop (If he is active in a week) 4. Mikazuki - Sysop (If he is active in a week) 5. KidVegeta - Sysop (If he starts contributing regularly) or Bureaucrat/Sysop (If DN Fanon and this Wiki merges, according to user Moon Beam as can be seen on the DN Fanon Forum discussion page) Good Day! Hi! Does this mean I won't be promoted? :( But you promised! Also, to promote someone, go to their User page, clikc contributions and click User rights management. Once you've done that, click on the posts that you wanna give em. (Such as 'Crat, Sys, Rollback but beware, never tamper with your own User right managements, for you will demote yourself from Bureaucrat! Arceus The God of Pokemon 07:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi! If DN and DNF Wikis were to merge, there is a high chance of me getting demoted by User:KidVegeta. So, I advise you to promote me to Bureaucrat. Besides, I'm supposed to be the real adopter of the Wiki. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi! If DN and DNF Wikis were to merge, there is a high chance of me getting demoted by User:KidVegeta. So, I advise you to promote me to Bureaucrat. Besides, I'm supposed to be the real adopter of the Wiki. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The wikis aren't merging. But it is an interesting way to beg for more power. -KidVegeta Because We shhouldn't be defined by where we get our things from, I, being the real Kira know that this isn't a picture server. However I take pride in only the best. Butt out, KV. I have the power to ban you for insulting me. Watch it. And Dremler, I am requesting you make me a Bureaucrat since if you're inactive, I can promote Users who are doing well. As for now, you're not listening to a thing I'm saying. Eg:- I requested you to promote KV to a Rollback and Mikazuki to Sysop. And KV, one more word of insult from your mouth, and you're getting banned for a day. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) An admin threatening his innocent users is an abuse of power. And Dremler, thanks for the promotion. :) -KidVegeta